The Twisted Mind
by Lord Noctis
Summary: Gohan has delt with his mothers tyranny for years, but now he finally snaps. A new, evil, ruthless Gohan emerges and the ZFighters will have to fight the man who defeated Cell. In the middle of it all, Goku must accept the loss of his son, or die trying.
1. Gohan's Wrath

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**The Twisted Mind**

* * *

**AN:Hey everyone, this chapter is going to be almost all action, the actual story telling will start next chapter. I hope you all enjoy the fight seen in this chapter, be sure to reveiw please! **

* * *

Gohan's Wrath

Gohan leaned back against a a large cliff, a sour look on his face. He was very angry right now, because of his mother. It didn't matter to her that he was one the most powerful warriors in the galaxy, or that he had fought Buu toe to toe with ease

three months ago. As far as she was concerned he was no more capable of looking after himself than your average puppy. Gohan growled to himself, wiping some dust from the shoulder of his orange gi, which was identical to his fathers.

"Why the hell can't she accept i'm grown up? Why can't she accept i can handle myself!?" Gohan yelled angrily as a burst of energy exploded out of him destroying the cliff he was leaning against. He was smarter than every teacher in high

school, but she made him go. He was past the legal age, but she wouldn't let him leave home. He was powerfull beyond reckoning, but she wouldn't let him leave the mountain without Goku. He just didn't get it, on the whole planet there was one person who could cause him serious harm, his father.

"Gohan!!" Goku called as he descended from the sky setting down lightly.

"What?" Gohan asked sourly.

"Whoa! Whats with you?" Goku asked taking an apologetic stance, while trying to figure out what he had done. That as why Goku always hung out with Vegeta, because he always knew why the saiyan prince was angry.

"Nothing, so whats up?" Gohan asked with a sigh.

"Well, don't take it the wrong way, but Chi-chi says its bed time. I disagree, but you know how she is!" Goku said with a laugh, not noticing the dark look on Gohan's face.

"Bed time!!?? Has she forgotten that i am nineteen!?" ohan roared as his aura flared up. The thing with half-saiyans, was they were prone to insanity if pushed to hard. Gohan had just been pushed to hard. It may seem insignificant, but he had

no free will since he was born, except small doses when the world was in danger, other than that his life had been controlled by his mother, and it the anger had built up over the years. So, just like that his mind snapped, and Gohan fell away, but his rage was left behind.

"Uh, Gohan? Why did you just go Mystic?" Goku asked backing away a bit.

"You clueless bumbling idiot!!!" Gohan roared as his fist tore into Goku's chin sending the older saiyan high into the air where Gohan was already waiting, with a fierce kick which sent Goku hurtling downwards, but he managed to right himself and

looked up, only to take a blow from behind which sent him flying back up where Gohan was already waiting with a powerfull elbow strike which sent Goku dazed, and only partialy conciouss into the lake with a cry of pain.

Gohan was not ready to call it quits just yet though, he flew into the water down towards Goku, who was already recovering. _"Not for long"_ Gohan thought as he delt a furious kick to Goku's head before going into a backwards flip which brought the

toe of his boot crashing into Goku's chin knocking him out of the lake where he quickly recovered and was surrounded by a golden aura as he transformed into a super saiyan.

"Gohan waht are you doing!?" Goku cried as his son emerged from the lake.

Gohan did not reply, his rage clouded his mind as he put his hands at his sides, then unleashed a full power energy barrage on Goku, who crossed his arms over his face and chest while pushing his energy out around him, but he was still

knocked back by the attack, and Gohan kept pouring more and more power into it while Goku struggled to get out of malestrom of destruction he was in. However, Gohan intensified the barrage causing one of the blasts to hit Goku in the side sending him flying into another blast, then another, and another, until he fell smoking fromt he sky.

"That'l teach you." Gohan growled, but then Goku whirled and sprang at Gohan with a quick punch which plowed into Gohan's face sending him flying into the air, then Goku phazed behind his son with a quick punch but only hit an after-image,

the dodged sideways barely avoiding an oncoming kick, then sprang back at Gohan landing a kick of his own which sent the younger saiyan crashing into the ground hard. He may have been powerfull almost without limit, but in his rage he was ignoring strategy, and as a result he had become predictable, which allowed Goku to keep just ahead of him.

As Gohan slowly got back up Goku said "Look, just calm down! This is pointless!!"

Gohan stood silently for a few seconds, then whirled with a ki-beam Goku easily dodged only to find the mystic warrior in his face. In a flash lightning filled Goku's aura as he ascended to level two, and found himself blocking dozens of blows a

second, and this time Gohan was more focused on his goal, which seemed to include beating his father to a pulp. All the older saiyan coul hope to do was defend, and defend he did as Gohan hammered away, pushing Goku backwards out over the lake, then landed a kick to the older saiyan knocking him into a nearby cliff, but Goku sprang into the air and fired a ki-beam of his own which Gohan knocked away, only for Goku to land a blow fromb ehind knocking Gohan into the ground hard enough to mae a sizable crater, but not hard enough to keep him down. The mystic warrior was back up in a second driving his knee into Goku's stomach before slamming an elbow into his back sending him crashing into the earth

making a much larger crater.

Goku quickly sprang back out of the crater with a flurry of punches and kicks which Gohan blocked with ease, then sent Goku tumbling up into the air with an easy kick before he phazed behind Goku and drove a viciouss kick into his fathers

sending him everal hundred feet through the air before Goku recovered, only to see a massive ki-wave coming at him, with a growl he used IT to move behind Gohan and quickly landed a three-punch combo sending him tearing into the earth tearing a sisxty foot trench into the ground before the younger fighter recovered and phazed towards Goku who launched himself a thousand feet into the air, only for Gohan to send him flying back towards the ground with a mighty ax-hand.

Goku flipped onto his feet and barely avoided another ki-wave which exploded voilently, the shockwave knocking him off-balance enough for Gohan's true attack to hit, much larger ki-wave which tore into Goku in a devestating explosion which

could be seen for miles.

Suddenly from the smoke came a flash of golden light before cry of "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!" Tore outwards, and a massive beam of blue ki slammed into Gohan knocking him thousands of yards away before he fell to the ground with a groan of

pain. Goku, seeing his son struggling to get up quickly let go of his super saiyan three form and rushed over as he was filled with concern.

"Gohan are you alright!?" Goku asked in fear, fear that maybe he had over done it. Gohan did not anwser, he was out like a light. "Damn!!" Goku cussed as he grabbed his sona nd he quicly flew for home.


	2. Birth Of Evil

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**The Twisted Mind**

* * *

Birth Of Evil

* * *

Goku rushed to his house so fast that tremendous winds kicked up in his wake from his sheer speed. He was worried, Gohan had taken harder blows than that last one and barely be hurt at all. So why did this one have such an effect, he had 

kept up his training real hard since Buu, despite his mothers protests.

Goku burst through the front door taking Gohan to the couch.

Chi-chi, who had been reading at the time, saw this and screeched "My god what happened!?!?" Goku winced. He loved his wife dearly, but her voice could be very painful to the ear when she was upset or suprised. In this case it was both,

which made Goku wish he had gotten some ear plugs.

"I don't know! I went to tell him what you said, he got real mad and attacked me." Goku began.

"What do you mean he attacked you!?" Chi-chi asked.

Goku winced again and said "He attacked me, when i fought back this happened, but he's taken blows much harder than that and not been that badly effected!" Goku said as he tried to figure this out.

"I keep telling you people he shouldn't have learned to fight!!" Chi-chi shouted angrily.

Goku froze for a moment as unexpected anger tore through him. When he turned his eyes seemed like they were on fire as he angrily snarled "Gohan is unconciouss, and there might be something seriously wrong with him, and your harping

on about something that happened eleven years ago!? You should be worried about Gohan, not about what he learned a long time ago!!" For a moment both of them stood there in suprise. Goku had not expected tht anger or outburst, and Chi-chi was suprised because Goku had never yelled at her before.

Goku sighed and said "Sorry, i'm just under a lot of stress right now."

"Yeah." Chi-chi agreed quietly, still stunned by Goku's outburst.

"I'm gonna take Gohan to Dende, maybe he will know whats wrong." Goku said as he picked his son up off the couch and walked out the door, then flew into the sunset.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan looked around himself in confusion. The last thing he remembered was talking with his father about something, then he was here. surrounded by darkness and what seemed to be brimstone. He lifted into the air and began looking around

for any clue as to what this place was.

After a few minutes of not seeing anything he called out "Hello!? Is anybody out there!?!?" He got no anwser. He sighed and tried to remember how he got here, an image flashed through his mind. He was fighting his father, attacking him

savagely.

"What? What the hell happened!?" Gohan said stumbling a little as he forced the images from his mind.

"What happened? You showed what a pitiful weakling you are." A cold and calculating voice said.

"Whose there!?" Gohan demanded whirling towards the voice.

"Just you, and you will be staying here for a long time." The voice replied in a somewhat taunting tone.

"Well will just see about that won't we!!" Gohan cried as he powered up, a mystic blue aura surrounding him as he unleashed his ture power, but was suprised. His power hadn't gone up nearly as much as it normally did when he went mystic.

"Whats the matter, not as strong as you expected?" The voice asked before bursting into maniacal laughter.

"Whats wrong with me?" Gohan demanded.

"Nothing, your at full power, the extra power your used to is mine, but i decided not to lend it to you anymore." The voice explained.

"And who exactly are you!?" Gohan demanded.

Suddenly the swirling shadows parted to reveal another Gohan! This one was wearing a black gi, and had red eyes, a sinister smirk was on his face. "I used me influence to make you angry, and when you lost control i took the reigns.

Unfortunately i didn't have time to unleash my true power before our father scored a solid blow, but i'm already in the process of fixing that, and once i'm done we will wake up and destroy everything!!" The evil Gohan cried maniacly as he burst into hysterical laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It did not take long to reach Dende's lookout, and it seemed the young guardian was waiting for him with Piccolo, who seemed oddly concerned.

"Goku, your here." Dende said coming forward.

"Yeah, i was hoping you could help me, something is wrong with Gohan." Goku told them.

"We know, we could sense it from here" Piccolo said in his deep voice.

"Do you know whats wrong?" Goku asked. As he did Mr.Popo came and took Gohan inside without a word.

Dende sighed as he explained "I have theory. I think that the stress Gohan has been under may have triggered something inside of him, his saiyan half."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Its kinda like you. Inside you is the remains of Kakarot, and if you were put under the right circumstances he could likely take control of you and launch an attack against the galaxy. With Gohan there is his human half, the part of him you

know, and his saiyan half. If this half came out, which i think it has, then Gohan would become evil and unleash horrible destruction upon this world." Dende explained.

Goku nodded as he slowly asked "What do we do about it?"

"We can palce hi in the hyperbolic time chamber, and destroy the entrance, that should contain him until we can get the dragon balls. Then we can use them to wish away his siayn half, and then wish him back into this dimension." Piccolo

explained.

"Ok, lets hurry though." Goku said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside, Gohan's eyes snapped open, and a second later Mr.Popo's scream echoed throughout the lookout.


	3. The Slaughter Begins

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**The Twisted Mind**

* * *

The Slaughter Begins

* * *

Goku, Piccolo, and Dende rushed inside having heard the scream, but all they saw was Popo's corpse with a hole having been burned through his heart.

"Shit!" Piccolo said, quickly throwing off his weighted cape and turban. Goku began looking around as well, fully aware that in his mystic form Gohan could easily destroy them all, whether he would or not was a completely different matter, for

the moment.

"Piccolo, get Dende out of here, i'll take care of Gohan." Goku said looking around. He received no reply, and when he turned towards his companions he saw they were looking past him. Before he even had a chance to turn Gohan dealt a

vicious chop to the back of Goku's neck instantly knocking him out.

"Dende run!!" Piccolo shouted as he rushed toward Gohan, who was in his normal state at the moment.

"Foolish Namek." Gohan sneered as he met the Piccolo's attack with ease, then launched a kick for the nameks side, but only hit an after-image as Piccolo came from behind with a hard kick which sent Gohan crashing through the wall and

flying back outside, with Piccolo hot on his tail. Gohan recovered and rushed forward throwing a quick punch but Piccolo blocked it and phazed behind the younger fighter with a punch of his own, but Gohan phazed behind him and threw a kick, Piccolo whirled and caught the blow before he threw Gohan into the air and quickly fired a large-kiwave which Gohan matched with a Masenko. For several moments the two attacks fought each other before Piccolo phazed behind

Gohan with a double fisted smash which sent Gohan crashing back into the lookout.

While this was going on ende quickly hid himself inside.

"Alright, enough games!" Gohan said as he went mystic.

"Gohan snap out of it! Your better than this!" Piccolo growled.

Gohan laughed evily before he said "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Piccolo confirmed.

Gohan smirked as he said "Lets see then." Suddenly he was behind his former mentor with a powerful kick which knocked the namekian into the air where Gohan was already waiting with a round-house kick which sent Picollo hurtling high

into the sky, then Gohan surrounded himself in blue energy and dashed behind his former mentor with another kick which sent the mighty namek flying away from the lookout.

Meanwhile, inside Dende hudled in a dark corner, hoping against hope that Piccolo could stop Gohan. Then he heard footsteps and saw the young saiyan walking down the hall, there was no sign of Piccolo.

"I know your here, come on out, i won't hurt you!" Gohan called. His tone was threatening, and sinister. Dende remained hidden. Gohan continued to smirk as he said "Maybe i'll blow up the lookout, or the planet, it would be so much more

entertaining than this." Gohan continued.

_'Ok, if he wants the dragon balls he won't kill me, but if he doesn't and i step out there i'm dead. But if i don't he might actually destroy the Earth!' _Dende thought trying to make up his mind.

"I will count to three." Gohan said as his aura surged to life around him. Dende remained frozen. Gohan smirked wider and said "ONE!" Dende still did not move. Gohan lifted his hand, a massive amount of ki forming there. "TWO!" He called

out.

"Stop!" Dende cried as he came out holding up his hands in a placatin manner.

Gohan turned his hand toward Dende as he said "Three." Then a yellow beam of ki tore through Dende killing him instantly. Gohan chuckled as he walked back outside.

Suddenly he whirled swatting away an incoming ki-beam, as Piccolo flew in having recovered from Gohan's earlier attacks. The two met in a flurry of blows before they both began moving to fast for the eye to see. Every here and there they

would reapear long enough nfor one to launch an attack and the other to block, hundreds of sonic booms and shockwaves filled the sky when suddenly Gohan landed a kick to Piccolo's waist sending him flying backwards before the namek quickly recovered and lew right at Gohan, who easily began to pummel the namekian warrior before kicking him up into the air and phazing above him with his hands over his head.

"MASENKO!!!" Gohan cried sending the attack flying at Piccolo who quickly phjazed out of the way, avoidng the attack by mere inches, only to take a blow from behind which sent him flying down past the lookout before he could recover.

Gohan came in hard with a right hook but Piccolo caught it and sent a few quick blows of his own before backing away, Gohan followed with a another punch but Picollo caught it and delt a double-kick into Gohan's chest sending him tumbling head over heels through the air with a cry suprise, then Picollo followed through.

"Destructive Wave!!" He cried unleashing a powerful energy beam on Gohan who was struck head on in mid tumble, but he easily recovered and phazed behind Piccolo with another kick which knocked the green warrior several huindred feet through the air before he flipped up right, then rushed at Gohan who phazed above the lookout, and was suprised when Piccolo came in from behind with another punch which Gohan caught as he threw Piccolo threw the air.

"Come on, i'm starting to get bored." Gohan said with a yawn.

Piccolo responded by sending out dozens of blasts all around Gohan before he yelled "Theres nowhere for you to run!!" Then he closed his arms, and the blasts sailed in at Gohan generating a massive explosion.

Then Piccolo heard a voice from behind that said "How dull, KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!" Then a massive blue beam slammed into him carrying him into the statosphere before it faded letting the battered and severely wounded namekian plummet to the

ground.

Gohan floated there in a relaxed posture, arms crossed as he said "That was duller than i expected, i was hoping for a challenge. Hmm, dads out for awhile, that leaves Vegeta! He should be mildly amusing!" With that Gohan took off for

Capsule Corp., as the lasr rays of sunlight dissapeared.


	4. Vegeta's Stand Pt1

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**The Twisted Mind**

* * *

Vegeta's Stand Pt.1

* * *

For Vegeta, this night was much the same as any other. He was in his usual spot, the Gravity Room, training in 500g. For years he had trained endlessely for the sole purpose of surpassing Goku, but after Buu he had begun to realize that

would never happen. He continued training anyway, determined not to let anyone else surpass him if possible. He would thousands of push-ups in this gravity using only one finger, run around the room hundreds of times, firing ki-blasts at drones designed to knock them back at him. Even if he couldn't have first place, he was determined to hold on to second.

And so thats what hw was doing today, in his normal outfit, the same one he had worn during the fight with Buu. He was currently warming up for a long night of training, again, with a number of punching and kicking excersises. So thats the

way it was when the wall to his precious Gravity Room inploded to reveal a figure wearing an orange gi.

"Vegeta, thought you would be here." The voice said in a sinister tone.

Vegeta growled as he turned towards Gohan and snarled "You had better have enough money to fix that, or i'll destroy you!"

The smoke cleared to show Gohan with a smirk on his face as he said "Oh im so scared, wahtever will i do?"

Vegeta was taken aback, this wasn't like Gohan at all! "What the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta demanded, it was then he noticed the change in Gohan's energy signature, it was darker and more sinister than normal.

"Nothings wrong with me. But there is something wrong with you, look at how weak you have let yourself become!" Gohan tuanted pointing a finger at a now enraged Vegeta.

Vegeta had been concerned for Gohan, now he was enraged. He let out a yell as a golden aura surrounded him, and his alrady spiky hair grew stiffer as it turned gold, and his eyes turned turqoiuse. "You'll regret those words!" The mighty

prince declared angrily.

Gohan smirked as he said "Lets take this outside where we actually have some room to fight." With that he moved back outside into the front lawn, where a light drizzle was falling from the clouds above. Vegeta followed with a snarl on his face.

Gohan smirked as a blue ura surrounded him signalling his transformation into his mystic form.

For a moment the two faced off, then Vegeta charged with a loud battle cry, sending his strongest punch flying for Gohan's face, but the younger warrior easily dodged it and planted a punch of his own into Vegeta's stomache, quickly following

through with a quick jab to the princes face which sent him flying out into the street where there was some heavy traffic, one of the cars hit Vegeta while several more swerved out of the way. With an angry cry Vegeta flared up his aura and rushed right back at Gohan with another punch, focusing on speed over power this time, but he hit only air as Gohan simply vanished.

"What the!?" Vegeta exclaimed quickly looking around for his foe, only to take punch from behind which knocked him into the sky where Gohan was waiting with a knife-hand which sent the mighty saiyan crashing into the Capsule Corp building

destroying a large portion of it. Vegeta mentally curssed, Bulma would be pissed. He quickly decided he had worse things to deal with at the moment and whirled aiming a hand at Gohan as he cried "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!" Releasing a large blue sphere which shot at Gohan with incredible speed only for Gohan to stop it with a single finger, laughing hystericaly at the stunned look on the saiyan princes face, then punched the blast upn into space, Vegeta followed it with a shocked

look on his face as his mighty blast vanished into the clouds.

"I must say Vegeta, you are a big dissapointment. I was hoping for some sort of challenge, of well." Gohan said in a resigned sort of way as he began powering up easily.

Vegeta's was honestly suprised by how much power Gohan was gathering, he was really going for a kill! Seeing little choice Vegeta began to power up as well, causing Gohan to stop and watch with vague interest. Lightning filled the princes

aura, and his hair grew even spikier while his eyes narrowed taking on an even more intense look, the sheer power he was generating tore aprt the part of the building he was in, until he lifted into the sky to avoid totally demolishing his home.

It was at this point that Bulma ran outside and yelled "VEGETA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?"

Vegeta had finished powering up and yelled "Get into the basement now!! And take Trunks with you!!"

"IS THAT GOHAN!?!?" Bulma shouted back.

"JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!" Vegeta demanded as his aura flared voilently. Bulma was stunned, not because Vegeta had yeled at her. That was normal, she was stunned because Gohan chose that moment to fire a ki-blast at her, and Vegeta didn't

have time to stop it. It was quite lucky then, that Trunks had sensed the battle and rushed outside, for he phazed in front of the blast as he became a super saiyan and quickly swat the blast away.

"You jerk!!! What the hell do yopu think your doing!?!?" Trunks shouted at Gohan.

"Trunks! Get your mother out of here!!" Vegeta shouted, glaring daggers at Gohan who was glaring at Trunks. Trunks nodded and grabbed Bulma and flew her away.

Vegeta turned his glare back on Gohan, and his eyes were filled with rage far greater than what he had previously felt. Gohan had threatened the life of his mate, so Vegeta was going to kill him. Plain and simple.

Gohan gave a smirk, and Vegeta charged.


	5. Vegeta's Stand Pt2

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**The Twisted Mind**

Vegeta's Stand Pt.2

Gohan had to admit, he was impressed. Vegeta was managing to keep up with all of Gohan's attacks now that he had transformed to Super Saiyan 2. Gohan came in with a right hook which Vegeta ducked before sending a snap kick at Gohan

who easily blocked it before firing a stream of ki at Vegeta who phazed behind Gohan with another quick kick which the mighty warrior easily dodged before the two engaged in a clash. A clash is where both fighters attack at the same time and cancel out each others attacks, then proceed to attack as fast as possible in an effort to land the next blow.

As it turned out, Vegeta landed that blow, a solid punch to the face which sent Gohan crashing into a building hard enough to split the building in half.

"Hah! Did you really think you had the power to take on the prince of all saiyans!!?" Vegeta shouted, then unleashed a full power energy barrage into the remains of the building completely destroying it.

Vegeta smirked, until he heard Gohan say from behind him "You missed." The next thing Vegeta knew he was pulling himself out of a crater in the middle of the road which was tahnkfully deserted at the time.

"Your going to pay for that!!" Vegeta said as his aura flared up voilently, and he rushed into the air charging Gohan, who phazed behind Vegeta and kicked him higher into the air before phazing above him with a round-house kick which sent him

flying off to the side, where Gohan was already waiting with a hammer punch which sent the prince crashing into a house causing it to collapse.

"This is starting to get dull." Gohan said in genuine dissapointment. That was when Vegeta phazed behind him and buried a fist between Gohan's shoulder blades before whirling with a sweep kick tripping Gohan in mid air, then the prince spun

with a knee sending his foe tumbling head over heels higher into the air where he quickly recovered and rushed down at Vegeta with a mighty punch which sent the prince crashing through several buildings before he managed to recover, only for Gohan to get him from above with a drop kick, but the saiyan prince retaliated with a lightning fast punch of his own, which Gohan blocked before phazing behind him and kicking high into the air.

Gohan instantly phazed behind Vegeta for another attack, but the saiyan prince deployed an explosive wave knocking Gohan backwards before he rushed forward with a storm of attacks, only to hit air as Gohan camefrom behind with a double

fisted slam sending Vegeta crashing into the top of a buisness building, yhe came to a stop on the bottom floor.

"Damn, he's so fast!!" Vegeta cussed as he stood up.

"Tell me about it." Gohan said from behind, before he sent Vegeta crashing through the wall and back out into the street. The rain was starting to get very heavy, Vegeta noted as he quickly sprang back to his feet. He looked around but saw no

sign of his foe.

"Come out here boy!!!" Vegeta shouted in a rage when he realized Gohan was just toying with him.

He waited for several moments as rain continued to fall from the sky, then he heard something behind him and whirled to see Gohan walking out of a grocery store with a bag of lays potatoe chips held in once hand, the other hand putting some

of the chips n his mouth.

Vegeta was vaguely aware of his jaw dropping. Gohan noticed and said "Oh sorry about that, but you semed like you needed a break and i was hungry so." Gohan gave a goofy grin, but Vegeta could see the mocking look in te young saiyans

eyes.

"You dare think you can take me so lightly? I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!!!!" Vegeta roared as untold rage flooded through him in an unstoppable torrent.

"Ok, i'll pay, five bucks good enough or would you like a ten?" Gohan said tauntingly.

Vegeta hadn't been this angry in years, not since he first became a Super Saiyan. He threw his hands forward and shouted "FINAL FLASH!!!!!" A massive beam of yellow ki exploded from his hands and slammed into a suprised looking Gohan

who barely had time to throw his arms up in defense. A third of the city was engulfed in a massive explosion as the whole planet shook before the bright yellow light dissapated revealing the devestating results of Vegeta's attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks had been quick to comply with his fathers order, getting his mother and flying the both of them away from the city as fast as possible, and he was glad he did when a massive flash of ki lit up the night sky causing him to stop abruptly

and look back towards the city where he could see a massive amount of smoke and the orange glow of flames.

"Whats going on?" Trunks asked in a worried tone. In the months since Buu he had gotten a better hold on his attitude, though he was still good at getting into trouble.

Bulma was a bit louder. "What the hell was that!? WHATS GOING ON!?!?" Trunks had no anwser.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massive amounts of smoke and dust filled the sky as small bits of debris rained from the skies. He found himself feeling rather drained from the amount of energy he had just used, but he still gave his trademark smirk. Gohan was tough, but he

truly dubted the youth could have survived such a powerful attack at that range.

This beleif died in a hurry when he heard the sound of clapping from inside the rapidly fading smoke. He looked up as the smoke faded to reveal Gohan standing there, unharmed other than his gi, which had suffered some damage. Dust and

dirt was on Gohan's face, and he had a couple of scratches here and there. He looked like he had just gotten out of a scuffle, but Vegetaknew the damage was only superficial.

Gohan wiped away a trickle of blood from his mouth before saying "Not bad, that actually hurt me, a little."

Vegeta stumbled back in suprise as he asked "What sort of monster are you!?"

Gohan chuckled as he walked forward, a sneer crossing his face as he said "I am not a monster, i am a saiyan!!" Suddenly he was behind Vegeta with another blow knocking the saiyan skyward before phazing above him with a hammer punch

which sent the battered prince falling towards the ground where Gohan was already waiting with his hands overhead as he cried "MASENKO!!!!" The yellow beam slammed into Vegeta with enough heat to melt daimonds, and enough force to shred titanium. The attack flung Vegeta high into the air before he fell towards the ground where Gohan sent dozens of blasts resulting in a massive explosion destroying another section of the city.

When Vegeta's eyes opened again he was buried in a pile of rubble, and his whole body felt like he had just gone through a meat grinder. Slowly he dragged himself out of the rubble and onto his feet.

"How did you enjoy your nap?" Gohan asked from where he was lying against a peice of rubble which at one point had been a wall.

Vegeta was having a hard time breathing after that last attack, and he didn't have much energy left. _'How the hell am i supposed to beat him, i hit him with my best attack and barely hurt him, and i can barely stand right now!' _Vegeta thought.

"Well, this has been fun but i think its time to finish it, wouldn't you agree?" Gohan asked as he lazily stood up.

"You insult me, you mock me, you try to kill my wife. I am the prince of saiyans, and now, you will see why i was one of the most feared beings in the universe!!" Vegeta hissed quietly. His aura suddenly exploded voilently and the whole city

shook as bits of rubble lifted into the air all around him, a loud yell escaping him all his remaining energy boiled to the surface causing an alrmed look to cross Gohan's face as Vegeta's energy multiplied several times over.

"What the hell are you doing!?!?" Gohan cried as fissures began to split the earth around them as lightning flashed through the air and thunder boomed loudly.

"I am destroying you!! Regardless of the cost!!!!" Vegeta shouted, and realization dawned on Gohan. Vegeta was going to use his remaining power for a super explosive wave, a final explosion. Vegeta smirked as he saw the fear that suddenly

crossed his foes face, and yelled "YOUR DEAD!!!!!" Then he threw his arms out as a tremendous explosion tore outwards engulfing Gohan instantly as he cried out in pain. Hurricane winds tore through the whole city, and a crater formed under Vegeta a mile across before the energy stopped and he fell unconcious to the ground in his normal state.

For several minutes there was no sound other than the occasional boom of thunder and the pitter patter of the rain. Two thirds of the city were in ruins. Then some of the rubble shifted, and a badly injured Gohan pulled himself to his feet.

"Damn that hurt!!" Gohan cussed as he stumbled a little. He was bleeding from dozens of wounds and horrible burns covered most of his body, his outfit was torn horribly. He growled as he looked over his wounds, then took to the sky for

Korrin's tower. After that, he decided it would be time to confront his mother.


	6. Gokus Plan

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**The Twisted Mind**

* * *

Goku's Plan

* * *

Gohan reached Korrin's tower in only a few minutes. He chuckled as he saw Korrin and Yajirobe sitting at a table enjoying some lemonade.

"Excuse me, do you have any senzu beans?" Gohan asked politely.

"Sure, in that pot in the corner." Korrin said looking over.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Yajirobe asked looking a bit nervous. 

Gohan popped one of the beans into his mouth, then with an evil chuckle he fired two quick blasts killing both of them instantly. "That felt good, now i think its time to deal with mother." Gohan said evily, then took off at full speed. He failed to

notice the green skinned warrior following him.

* * *

Picollo was careful to keep his distance, because he knew Gohan would destroy himin a second if he knew where Picollo was. He had managed to survive Gohan's attack against him, though barely, and now he was after the youth trying

desperately to think of a way to stop Gohan.

Suddenly Goku appeared right next to him and said "Hey Picollo, whats happened since i was knocked out?"

"Goku, good to see you awake. Bad news i'm afraid, Vegeta is dead, he killed himself in an effort to beat Gohan." Picollo replied, figuring Goku had used IT to get here.

"Damnit! Why did this have to happen!? Why damnit!?" Goku cried out suddenly, great sorrow filling his every word. He had lost countless friends and relatives over time, but never had he had his own son turn against him, and become the

very thing Goku had sworn to fight against.

"Snap out of it! He's heading for his mother, and at this rate he's going to be there in just a few seconds!" Picollo snapped angrily.

"Ok, i'll distract Gohan, you get Chi-chi and Goten to safety." Goku said in an almost defeated tone.

Picollo picked up on it and said "Don't let your feelings get in the way. The Gohan we knew is long gone, replaced by this sociopath, we have to do everything within our power to stop him."

"Right." Goku replied grimly as he put two fingers to his forehead.

* * *

Gohan's smirk grew greater by the second when suddenly a hand just appeared on his shoulder bringing him to a sudden stop, then he found himself standing on an island with his father standing tthirty feet away.

"Gotta love Instant Transmission." Goku said half-heartedly.

"You fool, you shouldv'e just stayed down." Gohan snarled.

"You know me better than that Gohan, i live to annoy people!" Goku declared as a golden aura surrounded him as he became a super saiyan. "I must say though, i am very dissapointed in you, i thought i raised you better than this." Goku

said with a shake of his head.

"I'm just doing what any good saiyan would, getting rid of the trash." Gohan explained with an evil smirk.

"Gohan snap out of it! This voilence isn't the anwser, all it does is cause pain, how can you do this!" Goku shouted at his son, moisture gathering at his eyes.

Gohan's smirk got bgger as he said "You always wanted me to be a great fighter, well here i am. The greatest fighter in the galaxy!"

"Gohan please, don't make me do this." Goku said quietly in an anguished tone.

"This is getting boring, lets fight already." Gohan said. Before Goku could even think of anwsering Gohan had crossed the distance between them and buried his fist in his fathers stomache causing him to cry out in pain as some blood flew from 

his mouth, then the young fighter slammed a vicious kick into Goku's face knocking him high into the sky with a broken nose before phazing above him with a back hand which knocked Goku towards the ground where Gohan was already waiting.

"MASENKO!!" Gohan shouted firing the powerful yellow blast, but Goku managed to dodge it and charged down at Gohan, except his son had already phazed beside him and delt a vicious blow to the side of Goku's face knocking him several

hundred yards away before he recovered and sent a barrage of blasts at Gohan who let the blows hit him. Goku ceased his attack when he saw that they were having no effect at all, and instead rushed in with a flurry of pucnhes and kicks which Gohan dodged so quickly that Goku barely even noticed the movements.

Gohan chuckled as he continued to toy with his father, thoroughly enjoying this, and enjoying the look of anger that now rested on Goku's face, then he dealt a sudden upper-cut knocking Goku high into the air with a trickle of blood flying

from the side of his mouth. then phazed above his father with a double-fisted hammer blow which sent his father crashing into the ground with another cry of pain, then he aimed his hands with a smirk as he unleashed the deadly Renzoku Kikuo Dan, also known as rapid fire ki-blasts, sending hundreds of small blasts flying into the crater Goku's landing had made creating a larger and larger smoke cloud as the barrage continued until he finally stopped the attack.

Suddenly the smoke cleared revealing Goku arms stretched out with an ki-shield surrounding him, now in his super saiyan 2 form. Gohan scowled, then phazed. Goku grimaced even as he did. He knew this form would not be enough, so 

with a slight grunt he transformed to super saiyan 3 and phazed as well.

Trunks was flying through the air as fast as he could. After saving getting his mother to safety he had sensed his fathers death, and now he was rushing towards the place where Gohan and Goku were fighting with revenge on his mind. A flash

of golden light surrounded him as he flew on.

* * *

As all this was going on Picollo quickly set down in Goku's front yard and rushed forward with a sharp knock on the door.

From inside he heard Goten say "Coming!!" The door flew open and Goten said "Hey Picollo, whats up!?" 

"Get your mother, we have to leave now!!" Picollo said.

"Huh, why?" Goten asked as his smile vanished.

"Because theres an evil guy threatening the planet, and he's even stronger than Goku!" Picollo replied.

"Then i should go help out!" Goten said preparing to take off.

"No!! Your father is holding him off so you have a chance to reach safety, now get your mother, tell her whats going on, and lets get the hell out of here." Picollo shouted. Goten quickly went to get his mother.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Goku and Gohan were exchanging blows faster than ever. Goku was trading blows evenly with Gohan as the two fought through the air. Goku's fist closed on Gohan's head, but the 

younger saiyan was suddenly behind Goku with a spinning kick which Goku dodged before slamming his knee into Gohan's chest before dealing a two-fisted blow to Gohan's back sending him crashing into a cliff with tremendous force.

Goku pushed both hands down and fired off his Renzoku Kikuo Dan, sending hundreds of blasts into the cliff leveeling it to the ground before he stopped and just watched the smoke carefully. 

"Not bad, that would have hurt if it had actually hit me." Gohan said from behind, then fired a full-power engergy barrage at point blank range into his fathers back flinging him off into the distance before Goku used IT to move behind Gohan

with a left hook which the younger saiyan dodged while throwing a round-house kick whic Goku caught on his forearm. For a moment they just struggled against each other, than they broke apart and Gohan came in with a right cross smashing Goku's face with a smirk of satisfaction, but the older saiyan thrust his fist into Gohan's chest forcing him to back off for a moment, then Goku came in with a furious knife hand but Gohan phazed away reappearing about thirty feet

back with a confident smirk on his face.

"Hold still!!" Goku shouted angrily as he rushed forward with another mighty punch, but Gohan caught it before driving a knee into his stomache and an elbow to the side of his head dazing the older saiyan before an outward crescent kick

sent Goku flying off with a cry of pain before he suddenly stopped. A golden aura erupted around him with incredible power as he charged Gohan before phazing behind him with a vicious punch but Gohan whirled and caught the blow before tossing Goku away, but the older saiyan regained his balance about thirty feet away and just hovered there while trying to catch his breath.

"You seem a little tired," Gohan commented, seeming to be unharmed.

"Don't worry, I'm not even close to being done yet!" Goku growled back. 

"Oh? Good, that means I can go to full power," Gohan said casually.

"You mean this isn't your best!?" Goku cried, eyes widening in alarm.

Gohan chuckled evily as he said "Of course not! This is my base power in my Mystic form,"

Goku sighed as he said "Well then, go ahead and power up,"

Gohan seemed suprised at this. "What? I thought for sure you would try to stop me from getting any stronger!"

"No, go ahead, lets see it," Goku said in a resigned sort of way.

Gohan smirked as he said "Ok," Then he let out a yel that was far louder than any Goku had heard before, and a massive aura exploded to life around him sor forcefully that Goku had to fly forward at full power just to avoid being blown away 

by the wind it generated. After a moment of this the aura settled down and Gohan hovered there grinning maniacly.

"Let me show you," He said, his hands slowly lifting from his side, like a man declaring he had been visited by god. "The power," He lowered his hands in front of him balling his hands into fists as his eyes focused on Goku. "Of a god!!" He 

shouted, then simply vanished to Goku's eyes.


	7. God Among Mortals

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**The Twisted Mind**

* * *

God Among Mortals

* * *

Goku woke up two seconds later rocketing through the air about three miles from where he started, then he went another mile or so before he pulled himself to a stop, but the second he did he took a vicious kick to the back that sent him

rocketing into the side of a cliff. After a moment he stood up and locked onto Gohan's ki, then used IT to move behind him and instantly brought his hands forward with a battle cry unleashing a large golden ki wave that engulfed the younger saiyan who let out a cry of suprise before vanishing from sight, then the blast struck the ocean creating a massive explosion.

Goku waited for a moment, then said "Damn!" As he turned to see Gohan hovering in the sky with his arms crossed, a big smirk across his face. Then he charged so fast Goku had no time to react before a solid punch connected with his jaw

sending him hurtling higher into the sky where Gohan was already waiting with his fists clasped together, and he brought them down on Goku who let out a cry of pain before he shot down at the speed of light and hit the ground with such force that the island they were fighting on broke in half.

"Hmm, not as hard as I was intending, oh well," Gohan muttered as he slowly lowered back to the ground.

Suddenly a golden pillar of light exploded out of the water and Goku slowly lifted up surrounded by pure ki. "Oh, nice light show!" Gohan said.

"Hmph," Goku grunted, then he shot forward with his fist cocked for a strike, but he only hit an after-image before a round house kick struck him across the middle of the back but he whirled and caught the leg even as the sound of his bones

cracking echoed outwards.

"What the!" Gohan exclaimed, then Goku hrew him into the distance before cupping his hands at his side.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!" Goku cried, then the blue beam slammed into Gohan carrying him into a mountainside resulting in a massive blast with a massive mushroom cloud.

Goku stood breathing heavily for several moments before he said "His ki hasn't decreased at all. How much can he take?"

Gohan suddenly emerged from the smoke and flew right at Goku who launched towards him. The two met with such force that an explosion of ki ripped outwards for miles before Goku came flying backwards with blood flying from his mouth

Gohan's hand appeared around the older saiyans foot before he swung him around and launched him intot he upper atmosphere with a wicked laugh.

Goku's eyes slowly opened as he focused on his surroundings, then noticed that he was entering outer space at great speeds. Except Gohan was behind him suddenly moving with such speed that Goku didn't know he was there until he

actually bumbed into him.

"Hi father, how are you feeling?" Gohan asked tauntingly.

Goku's anwser was to punch him in the face snapping his head back, which he then brought forward cracking his skull against Goku's sending him falling in a semi-conciouss state back towards the ground, but he was just able to turn and

land on his feet.

"Nice punch," Gohan commented landing nearby.

"Man, I gotta say your tougher than I was expecting," Goku replied.

Gohan smirked as he said "Just remember you asked for it,"

"Yeah I know," Goku acknowledged.

"Shall we resume?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, why not," Goku said, then they raced at each other in a storm of punches and kicks that seemed to last forever before Gohan broke through his fathers defenses and began to pummel him without mercy.

* * *

Picollo and Goten were flying along for West city, and Goten was carrying a complaining Chi-chi.

"Damn it whats goign on!? Tell me!!" She shouted angrily.

"Shut up!!" Picollo roared.

"Not until I know whats going on you green freak!!" Chi-chi shouted.

Picollo considered destroying her, but then he noticed something on the horizon. It was Trunks.

The young saiyan pulled up and said "Guys, are you going to fight to?"

"No, Goku can handle it," Picollo told him.

"Like hell, I'm gonna go kill that bastard!" Trunks exclaimed.

Picollo sighed, and knocked him out with a chop before grabbing and continued to fly along.

* * *

Goku stumbled back to the edge of the island almost drunkenly with blood dripping from dozens of wounds, and his nose was totally smashed. In fact as far as he could tell nom part of his body was still the shape it was supposed to be. He

couldn't remember a time when his body had hurt so bad except the time when all his bones had been broken by Vegeta, or when he had had a heart virus.

"You know its funny, I always thought of you as a great fighter, but now your completely powerless against me. Maybe I was wrong in looking up to you all those years," Gohan mused.

"You have gotten much stronger," Goku admitted.

Gohan laughed as he said "What do you expect, I'm basicly a god among mortals!"

"Hows that?" Goku asked.

"My power is so great that nobody else can hope to stand against me!" Gohan declared with an evil laugh.

"If thats the case, why am I still here?" Goku said with a smirk.

Gohan looked at him dead serious and said "You won't be for long,"

Goku sighed as he suddenly felt the last of his energy fade away as he reverted back to normal and fell to his hands and knees. "You know what? I have to agree with you,"

Gohan laughed for several long moments before a sadistic smile crossed his face. "Goobye father," He then through his hand forward releasing a massive blast that vaporized Goku before he could say anything else.

A moment passed before Gohan noticed a small trickled of sweat on his head. "Huh, how about that," He said, then vanished as he took to the sky.


	8. Mentor and Student

**DRAGONBALLZ  
THE TWISTED MIND**

* * *

Mentor and Student

* * *

Gohan flew through the air, his senses extending rapidly in all directions until they encircled the globe. In seconds he located his mothers ki, and much to his suprise, Piccolo's as well. He could also make out Goten and Trunks.

With a vicious grin he changed direction and headed for the group. He wasn't sure how Piccolo's survived, but he intended to remedy the situation.

--

Piccolo also sensed Gohan's approach, and he knew they couldn't stay ahead of him for very long. He considered Goten, should he tell him what was really going on? Could he take the risk of not doing so. He didn't know, but he did know that

Gohan was coming closer every second and he needed to decide.

Goten's eyebrows suddenly rose and he happily exclaimed "Hey Gohan is coming!"

Piccolo sighed and came to a stop, causing Goten to stop as well. "Goten, I need to explain something to you. Gohan is sick right now, and confused," Piccolo began, thinking about the best way to explain this.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked, concern filling his innocent eyes.

"He thinks we are his enemies," Piccolo said, painfully aware of every passing second.

"No way! Why would he think that!" Goten exclaimed in horror.

Piccolo considered his next word carefully. "You know how your father first came to the planet to destroy it, but he hit his head and became its protector?"

"No," Goten said slowly.

"Well thats what happened to Gohan, he thinks he needs to destroy us. Take Trunks and your mother now Goten. I can handle Gohan, but you three need to get to safety," Piccolo commanded.

"Your not gonna kill him are you!?" Goten asked in alarm.

"No, I'm just going to stall him, now go!" Piccolo said loudly.

Chi-chi had remained silent for this whole talk, but now she said "What are you talking about!? Somethings wrong with my Gohan!?" Goten wisely flew off for Capsule Corp. Bulma would know what to do.

Piccolo sighed sadly and turned around just in time to see Gohan arrive.

For a moment there was silence, then Gohan said "You survived,"

"Yeah," Piccolo said, then almost as an after thought he added "You don't have to do this you know,"

Gohan grinned madly as he stated "I know, but this is so much fun!"

Piccolo grimaced and moved into his battle stance.

It was at this point that Gohan looked past him in the direction Goten had flown with the others. He turned cold eyes back on his mentor and said "Where do you want to do this?"

Piccolo hid his suprise, Gohan was giving him a choice? The namekian considered, Gohan was better in the air than on the ground, Piccolo was equally good on both. He looked down at the forest below and said "There will do," Gohan

smirked and lowered down into the forest with Piccolo less than a second behind him. They faced off there in a clearing. Piccolo moved suddenly lunging forward with a punch but the saiyan tilted his head to one side letting the blow sail past as his own fist shot into the namek's gut with such force that it almost pushed out through his back. Piccolo opened his mouth to yell in pain, but all that came out was purple blood.

Gohan smiled and sent a palm strike into the side of Piccolo's face with such force that a dent in the shape of his palm appeared on the naemkian warriors face, but Piccolo recovered suprisingly fast bringing his right arm around in a hooking

blow but Gohan caught it with ease. A cruel laugh escaped his mouth as he lifted his hand, then brought it down on his mentors arm slicing it off at the elbow, Piccolo screamed. Blood flew out in a spray across the ground as the namek stumbled back, then he froze as Gohan placed a and on his chest.

"Wha-" Piccolo began, but he never finished as Gohan released a shockwave that shredded its way through Piccolo's gi and nearly tore him open as well, the force of the attack sent him flying backwards thirty feet until he crashed to the

ground.

Gohan dusted his hands off, then slowly began to advance on his former mentor, and he spoke. "Its so funny how our roles have reversed over time isn't it? When we first started training together I was nothing in comparison to you, but now

you are totally helpless against me!"

"You are much stronger than me," Piccolo weakly admitted, then added "But you seem to have forgotten my first lesson,"

"And what would that be?" Gohan asked in a mocking tone.

Piccolo gathered as much power as he could into his remaining hand as he shouted "Never drop your guard!!" Then he released the large blast at Gohan almost point blank resulting in a large exlosion that engulfed a significant part of the

forest. Smoke and flames swirled around as the initial blast faded leaving Piccolo barely consious.

His eyes widened in horror as Gohan's voice drifted from the smoke "How sad, I was actually going to let you live and you went and did something stupid like that," Gohan emerged unscathed from the smoke, then brought his foot down into

Piccolo's chest with great force, blood flew from the namek's mouth and Gohan ground his foot in.

Piccolo struggled to lift his hand, but Gohan's other foot slammed down on it reducing it to a smear on the ground. "So weak," Gohan sighed stepping back from the fallen warrior, then his hand was surrounded with ki forming a blade of energy,

and he brought it down on Piccolo's head slicing deeply into it ending his life instantly.

--

Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, and Chiaoutzu all snapped their heads up as they felt Piccolo die. All four of them had gathered at Capsule Corp after they felt Vegeta fighting Gohan. They were very confused, why would those two be fighting, and how

had Goku died. They had felt that too, but they hadn't felt who did it as they were to far away at the time.

"Oh man! Not good!" Krillen said in alarm.

"You said it, the others are dropping like flies and we don't even know whats wrong yet!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"I think we'll know soon, Goten's coming," Tien announced. His clown like companion remained silent.

"Are you sure he'll know? He's just a kid," Yamcha reminded them.

"Maybe, but he's also a Super Saiyan!" Krillin said.

"So was Goku and Vegeta, but they're dead," Tien said solemnly.

"I'm worried," Chiaoutzu said shivering.

It didn't take Goten very long to get there carrying a frustrated Chi-chi and sleeping Trunks, Goten had a distressed look on his face that was quickly becoming sad.

"Heeeeey!" Krillen said running up and getting Trunks. He waited for Chi-chi to yell at him as Goten set her down before landing himself, but she had gone silent now that she could see the damage both to the city, and the yellow dome before

her.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"We don't know," Tien said. It didn't matter, Chi-chi had fainted.

"Goten, do you know whats going on!?" Yamcha asked casting worried looks all about.

Goten wiped quickly forming tears from his face as he said "Piccolo said it was Gohan! That he's sick and he thinks he's a bad guy,"

"Gohan, so we weren't wrong, we did sense him kill Vegeta," Krillen muttered to qietly for Goten to hear. Rain began to fall from the sky.

--

It had been several moments since Gohan had finished Piccolo off, but he was still standing in the same spot. Rain was falling from the sky, and he was faintly aware of thunder booming in the background. He just stared in confusion at

the gory sight of Piccolo's mutilated corpse.

A tear came unbidden to his eye, he felt his knees give out and he fell onto them, looking at his hands soaked in the namek's blood. "What have I done? What have I become?" He said slowly, he blinked. Why did he feel this way? He had

felt nothing but amusement in killing those who were weaker than him, but now he just felt empty.

"Whats wrong with me? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!" He roared suddenly, his aura shredding apart the ground around him and flinging Piccolo's corpse away. An insane fury filled him and he knew only one thing, he wanted

to kill again, he needed to kill again. The urge was overpowering. He felt his next victims out, and shot off towards Capsule Corp with an inhuman laugh. The Gohan that was was fully gone now, replaced entirely by this new Gohan.

The nightmare continues.


	9. Return Of The Prince

**DRAGONBALLZ  
THE TWISTED MIND**

* * *

Return Of The Prince

* * *

Bulma rubbed her head in an attempt to stop the headache that was quickly filling her skull. She wasn't sure what was going on, only that for some reason Gohan and Vegeta had been fighting each other. She looked up and stopped, shock

filled her face. Before her lay Capsule Corp, in ruins. A large chunk of the yellow dome was missing, and most of the windows were gone. Jagged cracks lined the walls. But even more shocking as she looked past that, a large chunk of the city behind the building lay in a similiar state of destruction.

Suddenly she heard "Hey Bulma!"

She looked up to see Krillen and said "My god what happened here!?"

"I'm kinda vague on the details myself, but from what I understand Gohan went crazy and is out to get us all," Krillen replied.

'So thats why Gohan fired that blast at me, and thats why Vegeta was fighting him. But what made him go crazy' Bulma thought.

"The rest of us are inside," Krillen said. Bulma nodded and Krillen led her inside.

--

Rain fell in heavy sheets, the sun had now set, and it was night. It had been almost twenty-four hours since Vegeta had fallen. The saiyan prince lay in a deep crater of his own making, blood running from dozens of wounds all across his body.

Heavy bruises were everywhere. But for anyone who cared to look, his chest still rose and fell with his shallow breathing. His eyes slowly peeled open.

'Wh-where am I?' He thought, feeling confused. He concentrated. "Ah, thats right. I was fighting...Gohan," Vegeta muttered as his memories slowly returned. 'Did I get him?' He wondered. He stretched out with his senses, and his eyes

widened.

He shot to his feet and shouted "Kakarot!" He couldn't feel the other saiyans power anywhere, he couldn't feel the namek's for that matter either.

Slowly a grimace crossed his face as he sensed Gohan moving towards his home, and he could feel the surviving Z-fighters there. With a growl the saiyan prince slowly began to limp in that direction, he simply didn't have the strength to fly.

--

Goten had done his best to explain to Bulma and the others what he knew. The others had lsitened as well, but there were still so many unanwsered questions.

"So what should we do?" Bulma asked.

"I think we are all forgetting something," Yamcha observed.

"What?" Tien asked.

"Gotenks, as soon as Trunks wakes up the two of them can fuse and take Gohan on!" Yamcha said. For a moment everyone fell silent.

"How about that, he's right," Krillen said.

"But I don't want to fight him he's my brother!" Goten protested.

"I know, but what else can we do?" Krillen asked.

Everyone went into a thoughtful silence. Suddenly Bulma's head snapped up as she said "Hey I know, we can just take one of the my ships and head to Namek and use their Dragonballs to bring Gohan back to normal and revive all his

victims!"

"Hey yeah! Good thinking Bulma!" Yamcha said.

"I'll go get the ship ready now," Bulma said turning to leave, when suddenly what was left of the ceiling exploded.

"What is that!?" Tien cried out. Gohan descended through the smoke and dust until he stood facing the group. Before anyone could react three blasts launched from Gohan at Krillen Tien and Yamcha. Krillen lifted his arms summoning a ki

shield stopping enough of the attack to save himself, but he was still badly wounded. Yamcha and Tien weren't so lucky, the blasts sent for them tore right through them killing them instantly. With a fierce cry Goten was surrounded by a golden aura as he rushed forward, but with a casual backhand Gohan sent him unconciouss to the floor.

It was over in seconds, if Bulma had blinked she would have missed it.

"Well, that was a bit dissapointing," Gohan said with an arrogant smirk.

"Why are you doing this?" Bulma asked backing away.

Gohan looked voer at Bulma and said "Hey, how are you?" He began walking forward.

"Why should you care!? You tried to kill me last night!" Bulma said angrily.

"True, but don't worry, I'm going to do more than just try this time," Gohan said wickedly, but a sudden blast of ki shot in front of him casing him to whirl in suprise.

What he saw shocked him, Vegeta stood there with a look of crazed fury on his face as he shouted "Stay away from her!!"

"Does nobody know how to stay dead!?" Gohan cried in frustration, then glared at Vegeta. "How are you still alive?"

"Do you really think I'd be fool enought o kill myself again when it failed so badly the last time!? No, when I set off that blast I kept a small sliver of energy in reserve keeping myself alive, and now here I am," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Gohan returned the smirk as he said "Clever, but what makes you think you have any chance of stopping me?"

Vegeta chuckled lightly as dark storm clouds gathered overhead. "How many times must I tell you?" Vegeta asked as he lifted into the air above the ruins. Suddenly he threw his head back and shouted "I AM THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS!!"

Then with an earth shattering roar a tornadoe of golden light exploded to life around him as he became a super saiyan. Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder boomed as the transformation was complete. The saiyan prince was back.


	10. The Battle Begins

**DRAGONBALLZ  
THE TWISTED MIND**

* * *

The Battle Begins

* * *

Thunder rumbled seemingly without end as lightning flashed constantly giving light to the night, and the dark ominous clouds above. Vegeta hovered in that same sky amidst the lightning and winds that continued to grow stronger, his golden

aura burning around him like a flame, blood ran from his wounds and his dark blue outfit was torn and shredded in many places. His teal eyes glinted like clod hard steel, and his gold hair stood stiff in the wind. If Gohan had not been the most powerful being in the galaxy at the time he would have been terrified by the sight.

"Vegeta," Bulma said in awe.

"The fool actually thinks to fight me, how pitiful," Gohan said in disgust.

Up above the mighty prince slowly lowered his gaze until he was looking down at Gohan, and despite being several times stronger than Vegeta Gohan found himself unnerved by the look he recieved. It was not the hate filled gaze he had

expected, nor was it a look of anticipation for the fight to come. It was an emotionless mask, yet it still held strength.

Lying amidst some rubble Krillen lifted his head and weakly muttered "So Vegeta is alive, but the others..."

Nobody noticed what Krillen said. Bulma was staring at the two warriors as they looked into each others eyes, Gohan kept his attention on Vegeta, who looked down on the younger warrior. The tension that filled the air was so thick you could

cut it with a knife. Suddenly Vegeta's eyes widened as he seemed to crouch in the air, and lightning flashed as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2 before charging from the sky so fast that to Bulma and Krillen's eyes he seemed to vanish. Gohan ducked as a fist sailed over his head then leaned back avoiding a second blow from the prince, who despite his wounds was moving even faster than the last time they fought. Before Gohan could throw an attack of his own Vegeta' leg

came around and collided with his chest knocking him away from the ruins that at one point been a dome, then shot after him with another punch but the mystic warrior whirled out of the way, regaining control of his flight as he sent out and elbow that knocked Vegeta throught he air tumbling head over heels.

"Damn!" Vegeta cussed as he flipped upright just in time to see Gohan coming at him like a rocket. With a roar he hurled a beam of ki directly at Gohan who swat it away before hurling a punch at Vegeta who phased behind Gohan with a

kick but the younger warrior phased to the right and came in with a punch that only hit an after-image before he phazed forward a few feet while turning around just in time to see Vegeta's knife hand miss, then came in hard with an upper-cut that knocked Vegeta skyward where Gohan was already shooting out of the clouds as he rocketed at Vegeta building momentum as he went until both his fists slammed into the saiyan princes spine launching the proud warrior into the ground hard

enough to create a large crater.

"Now to end this," Gohan said.

Suddenly from behind him he heard a cry of "KAMEHAMEHA!!" He whirled just in time to see the blue beam of power reach him, and it exploded brightly.

Hovering in the air was Krillen who said "Don't count me out yet!" Suddenly Gohan appeared right in front of him fist raised to strike when suddenly a telekenetic surge of energy drove him backwards.

"I'm helping too!" Chiaoutzu declared as he appeared next to Krillen, hands still out stretched from his attack. Vegeta surged out of the crater engulfed in golden light and flew into the air behind Gohan who suddenly found himself surrounded.

He smirked.

--

Bulma quickly rushed over to the couch where Chi-chi had been left and quickly began trying to shake the other woman awake. "Come on get up!" Bulma shouted in frustration. Relief flooded her face as Chi-chi's eyes slowly opened.

"Where am I?" She asked in confusion.

"Chi-chi you have to listen to me! We need to get Goten and Trunks and get to the spaceship now!" Bulma cried franticly.

"Why!? Whats wrong!?" The younger woman demanded as she snapped to her feet, then noticing the destruction all around them and the corpses of Yamcha and Tien she said "Whats happened?"

"Don't you know!? Gohan's gone insane and is trying to kill us!!" Bulma cried.

Anger instantly filled the other womans face as she slapped Bulma and fiercely declared "You liar!! My Gohan is a good boy and he would never do that!!"

"Please you have to believe me!!" Bulma said desperately.

"No! Your supposed to be my friend so stop lying!!" Chi-chi shouted and angrily stomped off to get Goten.

"But I'm not," Bulma muttered.

--

The fight had turned into a high-speed duel now, people were phasing from place to place throwing punches and kicks so fast it was impossible to make out individual attacks, and much to Gohan's frustrations his three opponents were

fighting him evenly. Whenever he tried to attack Krillen Chiaoutzu would either pull Krillen out of the way with his telkenesis, or knock Gohan back, whenever he was after the little clown Vegeta would phase in front of him and attack savagely, and when he attacked Vegeta Krillen would take the chance to hit him from behind. He was surounded in a hurricane of punches and kicks, his limbs moving faster and faster, but he could feel the first signs of fatigue coming on.

Krillen honestly no longer cared what happened to him. He came in hard with another kick that Gohan dodged with ease before throwing a punch of his own but Chiaoutzu pulled the monk out of the way and Vegeta fired a blast that sent

Gohan tumbling head over heels through the air. Krillen didn't care that one solid blow from Gohan could kill him. Gohan had killed so many of his friends that now the only thing the monk cared about was stopping him. Easier said than done.

"ENOUGH!!" Gohan roared in rage as he crossed his arms over his chest, then threw them out firing millions of ki waves in all directions lighting up the whole city with golden ki. Krillen raised the strongest ki shield he could muster and leapt

in front of Chiaoutzu just in time to save him from death as they were consumed, and Vegeta was caught by hundreds of the blasts. The three warriors fell to the ground unconcious or dead.

Gohan started to laugh over his sudden victory when a voilet blast of ki struck him in the back explodng in a cloud of smoke and flame. Gohan wasn't hurt by it, but he was suprised enough that it sent him crashing into the rubble of what had

once been a fashion store.

--

Chi-chi was in the process of collecting Goten, while trying to get Gohan on her cell phone, but there was no reply. "Damn it why won't he pick up! Unless, somethings happened to my poor little Gohan!!" She cried. In the next room Bulma

was searching for Trunks.

"Hey, is Trunks in there!?" Bulma called.

Chi-chi said back "NO!!" She was furious at the older woman right now for what she said about Gohan. She knew Gohan would never do that. But then worry struck her sharply, Gohan had been acting wierd the last few weeks, his temper

had been horribly short and he seemed to snap at Goten for every little thing. Plus he wasn't anwsering his cell phone, not to mention Tien and Yamcha laying dead in the living room. Both of them were veteran fighters, so it would have taken someone with incredible power to kill them, someone like Gohan.

'No! He would never do that, he couldn't!' Chi-chi thought fiercely.

"Chi-chi I can't find Trunks anywhere!" Bulma said franticly running into the room.

"I can't find Goten either," Chi-chi noted in frustration.

Suddenly a horrifying thought struck the two women and they looked into the sky to see two golden points of light moving towards the latest explosion.


	11. Explosion Of Power

**DRAGONBALLZ  
THE TWISTED MIND**

* * *

Explosion Of Power

* * *

Anger consumed Gohan's entire being. He was furious, everytime he finally had victory within his grasp someone else came along to fight him. He shifted slightly feeling over a ton of debris and rubble shifting on top of him. He chuckled lightly.

He sent out a shockwave with a shout of effort that threw tons of debris out into the sky where he heard a cry of suprise, he phased behind it with a punch but the person gracefuly slipped out of the way while turning to face him. It was Eighteen.

Gohan grinned in a friendly manner as he said "Hey Eighteen how are you?" He said it as if they had met by chance at the mall.

"Well enough, though I would very much like to know what you think your doing," Eighteen stated calmly.

"What? You mean this?" Gohan asked with a goofy grin while looking around. "Just having some fun," He said a moment later.

"By trying to kill my husband!?" Eighteen said with a cold fury in her eyes. The deadly beauty before him suddenly charged with a series of gracefuly arcing kicks aimed at his head and neck which he dodged with

ease.

"Is that all you got!?" Gohan asked her as she pulled back her leg and sent in a barrage of punches each of which he dodged. Suddenly she phased behind him with another kick but he doubled over allowing the kick to sail past harmlessly

before whirling with a punch she barely blocked before she let out a shout and unleashed an endless flurry of punches and kicks which Gohan blocked in an almost bored manner. After a moment he suddenly vanished and appeared behind Eighteen with a backhanded strike that sent her crashing into the remains of an office building before he sent a blast after her, but she managed to kick away from the rubble avoiding the blast. Gohan smirked as he sent a series of blasts,

aiming them so that Eighteen escaped all of them by less than an inch.

'Damn it! He's just toying with me!' Eighteen realized as Gohan started laughing. 'I'll show him!!' She mentally declared as she suddenly whirled around bringing her hands before her and firing a massive wave of purple energy that engulfed

Gohan in a second. Quickly Eighteen began a barrage of blasts into the evergrowing cloud of smoke that glowed from within with the purple residue of the blasts. After a moment she stopped and eyed the smoke cloud wearily, knowing that if she let her guard slip for even a second, that would be all Gohan needed to kill her.

"Look, I'm getting tirred of toying with you," Gohan's voice drifted from behind, and she whirled to find he wasn't there. "This is getting boring and I think we need to do something a bit more interesting to make it fun again, wouldn't you say?"

His voice came from all directions this time.

"Get out here and fight like a man!!" Eighteen roared in anger.

A mocking laugh came from within the still drifting cloud of smoke as Gohan said "See! I'm having fun again already," She threw out a hand towads the smoke cloud and the largest blast yet flew forward, so large was the attack that it

completely enguled the cloud, and everything for miles was engulfed in a purple light as it detonated. For awhile the entire planet shook from the blast. When it stopped Eighteen lowered herself to the ground looking around for any trace of Gohan.

Applaud came from behind and when she turned she saw Gohan standing there clapping. "Well done! That was one heck of a blast!" He congradulated, thoug one could easily hear the mocking edge his voice held. Finally he stopped and just

stood there watching her.

"What are you looking at!?" She demanded.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. I'm gonna let you have one free shot. I won't do a damn thing to block it or avoid it," Gohan replied.

"How do I know your not lying?" Eighteen asked.

"You don't," Gohan shot back.

With a sigh Eighteen began gathering energy into her hands. One of the many advantages to being part android was that she had a limitless supply of energy, this of course didn't mean unlimited strength and speed, that was limited though

she could grow stronger by training just like anyone else. But she never got tired, and given enough time she could make a blast strong enough to kill any of the Z-fighters. The entire city began to shake voilently, cracks and fissures spread outwards from Eighteen as she gathered more and more energy into the growing blast which was already more powerful than the last one. Rubble and Debris lifted into the air all around her as the sheer amount of power she was holding grew

so great she could barely hold onto it.

Gohan still stood in the same place with a sinster grin in place. So far he had been true to his word even though the sheer size of the blast Eighteen was holding blocked him from her veiw. Finally she could not manage any more, and she

fired. The beam that leapt from her hands was nearly a mile across and at least half that tall, it slammed into Gohan who was pushed back amidst swirling debris as the energy slowly engulfed and surrounded him, then tore through the city and out into the ocean where it travelled for miles before exploding with tremendous force. The resulting blast was so great that entire buildings were torn to pieces by the shockwave and a swirling dome of ki rushed outwards from ground zero

evaporating water as it went until it reached land which it shredded in its wake until it hit the city vaporizing everything in its path. It was so bright that Eighteen had to close her eyes and cover them to avoid blindness, and the sound was deafening beyond anything she had ever heard before. The winds that picked up blew her backwards through dozens of battered and broken buildings and soon the spot where she had been standing was also engulfed, and the dome stopped,

then slowly faded.

The picture of destruction left behind was incredible. No war had ever yielded such a sight. A massive crater nearly a hundred miles across had been formed, half on land, with the last five or so miles being within the city limits, and the other

half in the ocean which even now was pooling into the crater. What few buildings had still been standing within the city had either been vaporized byt the blast, or torn apart by the shockwave. And from the spot where Eighteen had stood all the way to the ocean's edge was a chasm that had been carved into the earth far deeper than the crater.

Eighteen slowly pulled herself out from under some rubble, her vision blurrd and her ears ringing. "I got you," She said slowly with a savage grin.

Up above Goten and Trunks looked down at the results of the blast in total shock.

"Maybe we didn't need to come after all," Trunks muttered.

"Check that out!" Goten kept saying.

Eighteen took a few minutes to regain her senses, but no sooner was hearing and vision back to normal than Gohan phased right in front of her causing her to stumble back in suprise. The saiyan had some light burns and even a scrape or

two that he had not had earlier. Rage filled his face.

"You actually hurt me," He snarled hatefully, all amusement gone from his face. "Of all the weaklings on this planet you actually caused me harm," He said again. Then with a furious yell he came forward with a brutal punch to the androids

face sending blood flying from her mouth as she flew back with a cry of pain tearing through countless buildings until she flew out of the city and crashed into a mountain range.

Gohan chuckled after a moment when nobody attacked him, relief flooded through him. He would never admit it, but he felt tired and he could use a rest.

Suddenly in the sky above he heard a cry of "FUSION-HA!!" Then a bright light swallowed the city.

Gohan had only one thing to say. "Shit,"


	12. Gotenks VS Gohan Pt1

**DRAGONBALLZ  
THE TWISTED MIND**

* * *

Gotenks VS. Gohan Pt.1

* * *

Gohan slowly turned with a grim look on his face. Hovering there in the sky behind him was Gotenks, in his usual wardrobe. Golden hair hung down to his ankles and his eyebrows had receded.Golden energy and electricity crackled around

him.

"Hey Hey!! Gotenks is in the house!!" Gotenks declared showing a v for victory with his fingers.

"Just as annoying as ever," Gohan muttered as he lfited into the air to face the fused being.

"Say your prayers cause its time for lights out!" Gotenks said to him with a cocky smirk.

"Is that so? You seem rather weak to me," Gohan tuanted.

Gotenks's face twisted in anger as he shouted "Is this weak!?" Then he charged with a flurry of punches but Gohan phased behind him with a kick that sent him crashing through tons of rubble before the fused being shot back into the air and

charged Gohan with a battle cry and an all out barrage of punches and kicks which Gohan blocked before dodging to the side where he flared up his aura and came in with a kick that caught his young foe in the face knocking him back several feet before he let out an enraged cry and reversed directions coming back in with a cry of "SPINNING TORNADOE KICK!!" Then as he reached Gohan he began spinning in circles while snapping out kicks at Gohan who countered simply

by flying in the same direction Gotenks was spinning before moving away and whirling with a blast that struck the fused warrior with another explosion sending him crashing into the ground hard enough to leave a large crater.

"What a pathetic fool," Gohan muttered, a bit suprised at how easily he was winning this fight so far.

Suddenly Gotenks burst out of the rubble flying above Gohan and sending down a renzoku kikuo dan, but Gohan phased away from the deadly barrage letting the blasts hit the ground forming a massive dome of golden ki that sent fissures

cracking outwards before Gohan appeared behind the younger saiyan with a brutal kick right between the shoulder blades, then Gohan phased behind the flailing warrior as Gotenks cried out in fear, then brought both fists down on him sending him down to the ground but Gotenks phased up behind Gohan with another kick but Gohan dodged aside.

"FLYING MEGA PUNCH!!" Gotenks cried again as he came forward hurling hist fist at Gohan's face but the older warrior caught it.

"What a pitiful technique," He said, then with his free hand he began to pummel the little warrior.

--

Back on the ground Vegeta, Krillen, and Chiouatzu all stood up nursing countless wounds.

"Damn him!!" Vegeta growled as he stumbled around a bit.

"H-hey is that Gotenks!?" Krillen cried pointing to the sky.

"Your right!" Chiouatzu exclaimed.

"But he's losing," Krillen said.

Vegeta grunted in response and stood watching the battle.

--

"Ow ow, hey com-OW!!" Gotenks cried as Gohan mercilessly hammered him with punch after punch. But still, he was getting bored with this, so he let go of the little warrior aand slammed a kick into his chest sending him hurtling towards

the remains of the Capsule Corp dome but he recovered in mid air and shot right with another flurry of punches and kicks, but these ones were faster and harder driving Gohan back.

"Now I'm pissed!!" Gotenks shouted as he finally landed a solid punch to Gohan's gut flinging him backwards. "OH YEAH!! I STILL GOT IT!!" Gotenks shouted while dancing around in celebration, unfortunately Gohan took this chance to

come right on back with a vicious punch to the younger warriors face knocking him hundreds of yards through the air before he recovered holding his face and whining in pain while blood leaked from his nose. He didn't notice when Gohan fired a large ki beam, but he noticed when it slammed into his chest and pushed him skywards as he cried out in pain. It carried him into the upper atmosphere and would have taken him clean into space if he hadn't managed to roll off at that moment.

No sooner had he done so than he heard a shout of "Your mine!!" He looked up just in time to dodge a flying kick from Gohan before he managed to land an elbow knocking the older saiyan down into the clouds, then without thinking he shot

after the older warrior, but Gohan used the clouds as cover to get behind Gotenks and pulled his hands overhead and shouted "MASENKO!!" Then fired the golden ki beam which tore into Gotenks from behind with a large explosion, the force of the blast sending him out of the clouds and crashing into the ground with the force of a rocket.

"That should do it," Gohan muttered under his breath as he landed on a piece of rubble.

Suddenly Gotenks popped out of the ground with a kick to the chest knocking Gohan back into the air but he quickly stopped himself and prepared to attack, but stopped and watched in confusion as Gotenks spit something large out.

"Gross!" Gohan said, then his eyes widened as it formed into the shape of a ghost that resembled Gotenks. 'Wait! I remember hearing about this, OH NO!!' Gohan thought.

"Go ghost!!" Gotenks cried with a smirk. The ghost shot at a scowling Gohan who quickly flew off as fast as he could, but Gotenks had anticipated that and fired off an attack of his called Big Tree Cannon, which was a variation of Vegeta's

Final Flash. Gohan dodged to the side letting the beam slip past, but it had slowed him enough that he knew he could not escape the ghost, so he blasted it forcing it to detonate prematurely in a massive and voilent explosion that caught Gohan sending him smashing through all kinds of rubble until he came to a stop in the basement of a former departement store.

"Damn! I underestimated him!!" Gohan growled between heavy breaths.

"Woohoo! Yeah, Nobody can beat me!!" Gotenks cheered, then noticed Gohan as he stood up out of the rubble. "Oh well, I'll just hit him with a bigger attack this time. KAMIKAZE GHOST ATTACK 1000!!" Gotenks shouted as he spat out

one thousand of those ghosts in one second.

"You have got to be joking," Gohan said, then the ghosts charged.


	13. Gotenks Vs Gohan Pt2

**DRAGONBALLZ  
THE TWISTED MIND**

* * *

Gotenks Vs. Gohan Pt.2

* * *

Gohan sprang high into the air and dozens of the ghosts crashed into the spot where he had just been exploding with tremendous force sending out a shockwave that knocked Gohan off balance long enough for several more to slam into him

exploding voilently and flinging him hundreds of feet through the air with tatters of his gi burning off while the rest of the ghosts charged him.

"HAHA!! Nobody beets the great and mighty Gotenks!" Gotenks cried.

Gohan went into a backflip and fired a blast into the hundreds still rushing him causing half of them to explode with such force that Gohan was sent flying through dozens of buildings until he finally came to a stop and turned to see the rest of

the ghosts all around him.

"Come on!!" Gohan cried in frustration, and a moment later he was dodging ghosts left and right as they all rushed him. Sweat ran down his face like a waterfall and his breath came in heavy gasps. With an angry roar and a surge of power he released a

shockwave that knocked all the ghosts into each other causing them all to explode with him right in the middle. For a moment Gotenks just watched the smoke, when suddenly Gohan phased before him with a vicious punch to the fused beings face knocking him back about fifty yards.

"OW!! THAT HURT!!" Gotenks whined.

"Its not supposed to feel nice!" Gohan said, then charged forward with a flurry of punches and kicks which Gotenks franticly blocked before returning some hits of his own forcing Gohan to back off long enough for Gotenks to fire a barrage of

blasts at Gohan who crossed his arms over his chest blocking the attack, then he rushed forward driving Gotenks back with a rapid series of punches and kicks that had the fused warrior rapidly retreating through the sky.

After a moment of this Gotenks sprang back and lifted his hands and shouted "Galactic Donuts!!" Three golden rings appeared rapping around Gohan and squeezing him.

"What the hell!?" Gohan cried in shock.

Gotenks gave him a goofy grin as he said "Behold my super special awesomness!! KAMEHAMEHA!!" The large blue beam of ki leapt at Gohan who was pwoerless to escape, and the beam engulfed him, the thunderous noise consuming his

scream of pain and suprise.

"HAH!! Nobody could possibly survive that! But, what should I do with the rest of my time?" Gotenks wondered.

--

"What is that idiot doing!?" Vegeta demanded as he leaned against a wall for support. "Doesn't he sense that Gohan's still alive?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"I guess not," Krillen stated.

"Why does the only warrior capable of beating Gohan have to be such braindead idiot!?" Vegeta scowled angrily.

"Maybe because he's two idiots in one," A new voice said. They all whirled to see a battered but livng Eighteen standing there holding her right arm which was hanging limply.

"Honey! Your alright!" Krillen exclaimed happily.

"Guys look!" Chiouatzu cried in alarm pointing up. The others all turned to see Gohan appear about thirty yards above Gotenks, and twenty feet back, the perfect angle from which to fire a ki attack.

--

Gohan was furious. At first he had found Gotenks to be somewhat amusing, but now he hated the fused idiot with every fiber of his being. He wanted nothing more than to kill him. As he hovered there for a moment he wondered how Gotenks

couldn't sense him there, then decided it didn't matter.

He lifted his hand above his head, then threw them forward releasing a massive golden beam as he shouted "MASENKO-HAA!!" Gotenks whirled with a cry of alarm just in time to be engulfed in the beam which slammed into the ground

generating a massive explosion that tossed up a mushroom shaped cloud. The smoke slowly faded revealing Gotenks still hovering there, blood running from countless small cuts and burn marks covering several parts of his body, his teeth grinding in rage, his eyes burning with a savage hate.

"That was no fair!! You snuck up on me!" Gotenks declared.

"Please, if you had been paying any attention at all you would have sensed me long before I attacked," Gohan said with a mocking smile.

"Nuh Uh! I bet your lying! You cheated YOU CHEATED!!" Gotenks cried as he broke into a temper tantrum.

"How could such a moron possibly give me so much trouble?" Gohan wondered.

"CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER!!" Gotenks yelled.

With a growl Gohan cupped his hands at his side and chanted "KAMEHAMEHA!!" Gotenks looked up just in time for the large destructive beam to slam into him, and then the figures of two cchildren slammed into the ground as they

defused. Gohan hovered there for a moment before his vision blurred, and with a quiet sigh he fell from thhe sky.


	14. The Return

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**THE TWISTED MIND**

**AN: Hey all, sorry abouyt the delay, but my computer crashed, and the the harddrive died, and then I went on vacation to get away from it all. Anyhow, I hope you all like this chapter, though I feel its a bit rushed.**

The Return

* * *

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he had a massive headache, the second thing he noticed was he was laying on a couch in the bombed out

ruins of a building he hazily recognized.

"What happened?" He wondered out loud as he slowly sat up.

"Don't move," Another voice said, one he recognized as Vegeta's. He turned his head to see Vegeta aiming his palm at Gohan, and he was in his super saiyan state.

"Uh Vegeta, whats going on?" Gohan asked in a worried tone.

Vegeta's face twisted in anger as he snarled "Don't play dumb with me boy! Now I want anwsers!"

"Anwsers to what!?" Gohan asked as he started to stand, Vegeta fired off a blast and Gohan barely managed to escape, dodging siideways and taking a defensive stance

as he reached for his Mystic powers. But instead of the blue aura he had been expecting, he was surrounded by a golden aura as his hair spiked up and turned gold, and his eyes turned teal.

"What the hell!?" Gohan exclaimed.

Vegeta smirked as he said "Looks like your power has abondoned you, to bad,"

Gohan ground his teeth in frustration and anger as he shouted "What the hell is going on!?" Vegeta seemed suprised by his outburst.

Suddenly from the hall Gohan heard "Whats going on I heard an explosion!!" Then Chi-chi ran through the door and saw Gohan.

"Hey mom," Gohan said in confusion, just what the hell had happened. Bulma also ran into the room and turned wary eyes on Gohan.

"Gohan?" Chi-chi asked slowly.

"Yeah?" Gohan replied, still confused, and not failing to notice the hateful glare Vegeta was sending his way.

Chi-chi ran forward and gripped Gohan in a crushing hug as she broke down sobbing. Krillen and Eighteen chose that moment to run into the room, each with looks

of alarm on their faces.

"G-gohan!" Krillen said as he sank into a fighting stance.

It hurt Gohan to see one of his best friends facing him that way like he was a villian, and he couldn't even remember what he had done to deserve it. In fact the last thing he

remembered was talking with his father at a lake nearby their home, something about bedtime if he recalled. He stepped back out of his mothers embrace and took several cautious steps backwards. Krillen launched forwards fist raised to strike.

"STOP!!" A familiar voice rang through the room as a barrier appeared protecting Gohan from Krillen's attack, and Kibito Kai appeared in the center of the room. He

looked around for a moment at all the faces looking back at him before he said "Lets all just sit down and talk about this,"

"Whats to talk about!? This fool killed Kakarot and tried to kill all of us!! I think its time to return the favor," Vegeta growled as small sparks of elecricity began to emerge

in his aura.

"What!?" Gohan cried in shock.

"Its true! You killed Tien and Yamcha too, they never had a chance!" Krillen shouted in a rage.

"Calm down," Kibito said holding up his hands placatingly.

"NO!! This menace must be destroyed right now!" Vegeta said as he ascended to super saiyan 2.

"I would never do that!" Gohan shouted at Vegeta as he also transformed into a super saiyan 2.

"He wasn't himself!" Kibito Kai shouted as he began to look worried.

"Leave my son alone!!" Chi-chi threw in. The noise and chaos was overpowering as all of them shouted back and forth.

Finally Eighteen shouted "SHUT UP!!" Silence filled the room before she said "Why don't we all listen to what he has to say before we start tearing each other apart,"

"Yeah, theres already been enough voilence for one day," Bulma agreed sadly.

"Ok," Krillen said looking at the floor. Vegeta grumbled a bit as his aura faded, though he stayed in his ascended form.

Gohan looked between all of them, took a deep breath, and allowed his power to fade.

"Good, now lets begin," Kibito Kai said with a sigh of relief, then offered a thankful nod to Eighteen.

"I want to know whats been going on," Gohan said firmly.

Kibito nodded as he said "Alright then, everyone brace yourselves as we visit Gohan's locked memories, this could take awhile," Then he lifted both hands and the

vision began. Over the next several hours they experienced a condensed version of what Gohan had seen done and felt after his mind cracked. From the killings of Dende Yajirobe and Korrin, to the brutal battle with his own father, right down to the moment he collapsed.

When it was over Gohan simply stood staring at the floor for several minutes before he quietly asked "I did all that?"

"Yes I'm afraid so," Kibito Kai responded in a solemn tone. When Gohan did not respond he said "When you were almost killed in your last fight the evil part of you receded, but it can still retake you anytime, which is why my ancestor and I have removed your ability to go Mystic,"

"Huh?" Gohan asked.

"I'm afraid that you have to come with me back to my planet, the purity there can remove the darkness, but it will take a long time," Kibito said.

"How long?" Gohan asked.

"Many, many years," Kibito responded.

Gohan considered, then said "If it means keeping that evil person I became from harming my friends, then ok,"

"Hold on! You can't go!" Chi-chi said in horror.

"I have to," Gohan said forcefuly.

Kibito nodded and said "Then its settled, and just like that they both vanished.

* * *


	15. Epilouge

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**THE TWISTED MIND**

**AN:Hey everyone, this is it. I gotta say its been fun writing this one, and I have greatly appreciated all of your input. This last little bit may not be very long, but I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Seven years have passed since Gohan left with Kibito Kai. Videl had learned of the events which occured from the others, and those who had been killed had been revived

by the namekian dragonballs. Nine months after he left, Videl gave birth to a baby girl who she named Pan. Goku spent more of his free time with his wife than he used to as she frequently needed his comfort and support now. The others had all agreed that should Gohan return within their lifetimes they would give him a second chance.

Well, all of them except Vegeta.

Far away on the planet of the Kais, Gohan sat under a tree reading a mystery novel Kabito had kingdly agreed to bring him.

"So, is it a good novel?" Kibito asked curiously.

"Nah, this is pretty bad, but I suppose its better than that comic book your ancestor gave me a ways back," Gohan replied.

A silence descended upon them before Kibito said "You miss them don't you,"

"Yeah, my poor daughter has had to grow up without a father," Gohan said sadly.

"Don't worry, you won't be here forever, you'll get to meet her," Kibito promised.

Gohan smiled as he stood and said "Yeah, one day," He knew it was true.

**THE END**

* * *


	16. Sequel, Yes or No?

Hey guys, heres how it stands. I know many of you were displeased with the ending to The Twisted Mind. I am also aware that I did finish things rather anti-climaticly. Now I'll be honest, part of the reason the ending was not as good as the rest of the story, was I got lazy. However, even back when I was writing the fic, I had a whole bunch of ideas I never used, and now I'm starting to want to use them. So I started thinking, what if I did a sequel? Alot of my unused concepts would work perfectly. Overall, the story would have a less actiony focus, though it would still have som serious fight scenes.

So heres what I need to know, would you guys be interested in a sequel, would you like to see one? Based on your opinions I may or may not write it,a nd if I do there will be more time between updates than normal. So please, send me your opinions, so I know whether to undergo this project or not. Thank you.


End file.
